


As Lovely As Ever

by Esperata



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Body Positivity, Chubwald, Cuddling, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The years may have passed but to Edward's mind Oswald is still perfect.





	As Lovely As Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/gifts).



> Thank you to all the authors who post chubby Oswald and promote the classic riddlebird.

Edward had always thought the citizens of Gotham were morons but never more so than when he heard them suggest Oswald was any less desirable now than he had been.

Of course he only ever caught hints of these suggestions. Rumours of comments made by others. No-one was so truly stupid as to say within his hearing, and certainly not within Oswald’s, that the King of Gotham’s underworld had lost his appeal. It would have been akin to suicide.

And it was blatantly not true, Edward reflected as he watched his long-time lover from across the lounge. The Penguin maintained the same poise and elegance he had always possessed. There was no-one in Gotham – no-one Edward had ever encountered anywhere – who could match his sense of style. He was always impeccably turned out in something guaranteed to flatter his form.

No matter that that form was now somewhat larger than in the past. It was another sign of his power and influence. He could afford to live well and he did.

Edward’s eyes roved over the pull of the waistcoat. It was by no means straining to hold his girth – the fit was made to measure after all – but there was no denying it clung to his curves. It was all too easy for Edward to envisage the soft flesh beneath with which he was so familiar. The swell he so often ran his hands over, whether in passion or in comfort.

He brought his eyes back up and took a cooling sip of his cocktail. Oswald’s face was as expressive as ever, he mused. Although he had learned some degree of subterfuge over the years, it was still ridiculously easy to read his emotions. Always so close to the surface, Penguin’s temper was as tempestuous as it ever had been. And Edward had never lost his fascination for that freedom of spirit that he’d been so enraptured of from their first meeting.

It may have been easy to read his emotions but it remained nigh impossible to predict them. Oswald continued to be a puzzle to Edward in that regard. Very like the weather, Riddler had once remarked, and the likeness held true.

Initially when Oswald was being particularly stubborn, Edward had stood a chance of manhandling him into compliance. Whether that meant dragging him from a fight or forcing him to leave his office for a more relaxing location, he’d been able to use his height and weight advantage over the smaller man. While he still maintained his height advantage, he’d long since lost the weight advantage.

Which had meant he’d had to get more creative. A grin split his face at the thought. If there was one thing Riddler excelled at it was creativity. Using it to manipulate his lover into a more pliant attitude was especially pleasurable, usually for both parties.

His eyes dipped down again as various memories surfaced and he found himself licking his lips as his gaze landed on Penguin’s ample thighs. He loved those fleshy thighs. He’d be hard pressed some days to choose between those and the generous swell of his ass.

He still remembered the first time he’d claimed that as his own. Smaller then, firmer beneath his grip and tight – so tight that first time. It had been a revelatory experience for him. Since then he’d devoted himself to discovering every pleasure the body could bestow and he counted himself lucky that his lover’s body had altered sufficiently to allow him to experience even more variety. That petite form had been divine but he adored the soft welcome that this bigger body provided.

And the sensation of those thighs clamped around him was a recent discovery that he knew would not have worked so well before. It hadn’t been a planned experiment. In fact it had been the very unplanned nature of events that led to the innovation. A simple evening out at a swanky party had turned into a panicked mess as Scarecrow had arrived demanding something or other. In the confusion, Ed and Oswald had lost sight of each other. Afterwards Edward wasn’t sure if some of Scarecrow’s fear gas hadn’t affected them but as soon as they found each other they each felt a desperate need to reassure themselves they were whole and uninjured.

No lube, no time, but a need to feel each other had led to Edward using nothing but spit to ease his way between Oswald’s tightened thighs. Reaching round to help his partner in turn, the whole thing was exquisite, if somewhat messy, and Ed quickly incorporated it into their repertoire.

Ed took another gulp of his drink, eyes now fixated on his lover. They had quite a repertoire, if he did say so himself, but his favourite was actually quite simplistic. What he enjoyed the most was once all the foreplay and teasing was done, and they were finally both naked and horizontal, Oswald would lay that warm weight upon him effectively pinning him in place. Edward would wrap his long legs about those delightful thighs and feel that belly push against him even as he was more intimately breached elsewhere. Then Oswald would move and Ed would feel every tremor through that rocking mass against his own body. From the thrust into his ass right up to the push against his ribcage – it was an incredible feeling of being encased that he loved.

It had the added benefit that his own erection was also enveloped by the delightfully giving flesh of Oswald’s stomach making for a perfect experience all round.

No matter the encounter though, there was one action that joined them all and which Ed knew Oswald was the perfect fit for just as he was now.

He smiled brightly as he saw Penguin was moving over to join him and quickly slid along the booth.

“What are you plotting?”

Edward grinned wider.

“Just thinking about my favourite activity to do with you.”

Oswald cast him a suspicious glare.

“Riddler-”

He got no further as Edward slid closer and wrapped his arms snugly around him. There was a moment’s tension before Oswald melted into the embrace.

“Really Edward?” He tried for snide but came across as fond.

“Well, one of my favourite things,” he amended placing a chaste kiss onto the soft cheek before tucking his head into his neck with a sigh. “You’re the perfect size for cuddling.”

Oswald laughed quietly and raised his own hands to rest on Ed’s arms.

“I suppose it was either I get bigger or we somehow shortened your limbs.”

“Hhhmm.” It was true that when they’d first got together, cuddling always seemed an awkward balancing act between his too long limbs and Oswald’s sharp angles. Now he was softer and Ed could simply wrap his arms round those curves. A perfect fit.

Ed let the moment settle comfortably about them before feeling a restless pull. He lifted his head to whisper in his Penguin’s ear. “This wasn’t all I was thinking about,” he murmured.

“Oh?”

“You remember that party Crane crashed?”

He didn’t have to say anything further as Oswald shot him a knowing look.

“Now?” he queried doubtfully.

“Your office,” Ed suggested hopefully.

For a long moment they simply stared at each other. Then Oswald pushed himself upright and pulled Edward after him.

Ed grinned and reflected it wasn’t half bad being tugged along like a comet in orbit either. Especially not when the collision was likely to be spectacular.

It was good to be loved by the great and powerful.


End file.
